1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a grippable surface for throwable objects such as a football, baseball, etc. which enhances the ease with which the object may be grasped and thrown, especially by young individuals having relatively small hands.
2. Discussion
Objects such as footballs, baseballs, basketballs, etc. are used in a wide variety of recreational activities by both adults and children. When used by children or small adults, such throwable objects often are not easily grasped if the adult's or child's hands are relatively small. Often, such objects are also difficult to catch for individuals having small hands, and even for individuals having relatively large hands due to the relatively slippery or smooth outer surfaces of many throwable objects. Attempts to remedy this problem have involved making the throwable objects considerably smaller in dimensions in an effort to make same more easily graspable. However, making footballs, basketballs, baseballs and other like objects smaller can also serve to make such objects more difficult to throw properly.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a grippable surface which may be applied to a wide variety of throwable objects such as footballs, basketballs, baseballs, and also to other objects such as baseball bat handles, etc., which make it easier for a child or adult to grasp the object when throwing or handling it.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a grippable surface for a throwable object such as a football, basketball, baseball, etc., which can be applied to the object quickly and easily, and relatively inexpensively, without adding appreciably to the overall cost, outer dimensions or weight of the object.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a grippable surface which is durable and light in weight so as not to otherwise hinder throwing of the object by young children.